Kingdom Hearts - Memories of my heart
by Yui Yuki Dragneel Snow
Summary: yui al despertar de su sueño de siete años se encuentra con sora que la ayuda ha buscar a sus hermanos, al igual de ayudarse en liberar sus recuerdos sellados . soraxoc y otras parejas mas


En un lugar ya hecho ruinas dos personas frente a una capsula donde hay una chica de cabellos castaños, una falda de color rosado, botas negras, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta azul que le llegaba hasta el comienzo de su estómago.

**Enserio la dejaras en un lugar de ciudad de paso y si la encuentran no creo que sea buena idea –** dijo una de las encapuchadas mientras veía como la otra sacaba a aquella niña de dentro.

**Estoy segura que no la encontraran además hay alguien que la encontrara en cuanto la deje, solo espero que la cuide – **digo la otra con la chica en brazos abriendo un portal oscuro (n/a: no sé cómo se llaman realmente).

**A ese alguien te refieres a sora no, realmente la recordara me dijiste que ella le borro las memorias en donde salía ella –** digo aun con duda

**No de algún modo logro sellarlas en su corazón antes de que el corazón de kairi estuviera en él, porque él no quería que las borrara –.**

**Bueno de seguro después dejarla allá no volverás aquí cierto, me quedare aquí para que me encuentren y los ayude con sus dudas a me equivoco rozu -.**

**Sí, es cierto espero que los ayudes yixu nos vemos – **digo al irse por el portal

**Bueno iré a comer un helado de sal marina qué más puedo hacer – **digo antes de salir de la habitación

**Ciudad de Paso**

Caminando por la calles se encontraba un chico de cabellos alborotados y de ojos azules que daba un breve paseo.

"_**Realmente el aburrimiento me gano, que podría hacer ahora" **_**–**pensó antes de percatarse que en un callejón se abría un portal oscuro y de ahí salían dos personas al ver eso se escondió detrás de unas cajas y a la encapuchada dijo.

**Espero que me perdones algún día por lo que te hice en el pasado y que recuperes tus recuerdos sobre aquella persona que tanto quieres – **digo ella y miro a sora quien se le erizo en pelo por el temor

**Que haces con esa chica acaso le hiciste algo – **le digo invocando ha "_cadena de reino" _

**Tú eres sora no, te quiero pedir un favor que solo tú puedes hacer –** le digo acercándose y entregándole a la chica que tenía en brazos

**Porque yo y como es que me conoces – **digo extrañado pero se sonrojo sin darse cuenta al ver a la chica dormida

**Yo te conozco desde hace mucho pero tú en tus recuerdos no estoy y ella tampoco pero de seguro algún día volverán a salir, promete que la cuidaras por favor –** digo antes de entrar por el portal e irse al cerrarse

**Como que ella me conoce no entiend… un momento sangre –** digo al sentir en su mano sangre que escurría de la espalda de ella en una gran herida que atravesaba su ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la torre de los misterios al ver que cura no le afectaba

**Torre de los misterios**

Sora al llegar a donde estaba el maestro yen sid y explicarle lo que paso, le digo que las tres hadas buenas la cuidarían hasta se curara y le darían ropa nueva cuando despertara.

**Sora realmente no te digo nada más la chica que te dejo a cargo a yui –** le pregunto yen sid ha sora

**Solo que la cuidara nada más, su nombre es yui? –** digo sora preguntándose el hecho de que supiera el nombre de la chica

**Si, y al igual que la chica que te encontraste son portadoras de la llave espada – **

**Pero como es que usted la conoce – **pregunto curioso

**Ella hace siete años me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su hermano mayor y salvar a su hermana mayor de ser sucumbida por la oscuridad; aunque ella ayudando a un pequeño de su misma edad quedo casi muerta y quedo en un profundo sueño de siete años aunque creo que no se curó por completo – **

**Así que a su hermana le paso lo mismo que ha riku –**

**Si aunque con ella con una copia de oscuridad pura que después de 3 años logro controlar –**

**Y como es que cura no le afecta –**

**Pues sus padres antes de morir cuando era pequeña le dieron una especie de poción que afecta que el cuerpo se regenere sin usar cura o una poción y así su cuerpo rechaza cualquier tipo de curación –**

**Aaaah – **digoantes de que pasara por su cabeza si ya había despertado yui

**Sala de vestuario**

Yui ya había despertado y las tres hadas buenas flora, fauna y primavera la habían recibido al despertar y ella se dio cuenta que todo su torso estaba vendado y con un vestido rosa con una cinta del mismo color en la cintura

**Así que un chico llamado sora me trajo aquí y ahora esta con yen sid – **digo al escuchar la explicación de las hadas sobre como llego a la _torre de los misterios_

**Así es querida pues por tu cara estas decidida a buscar a tus hermanos pero con esa ropa no podrás luchar – **digo flora por que antes se preguntaba dónde estaban sus hermanos

**Si no es molestia me podrían ayudar con ese problema por favor - **digo al darse cuenta de ese problema

**Claro, con gusto querida – **digo fauna y moviendo la varita lanzo una luz que hizo que cambiara su ropa su ropa consistía en una chaqueta con gorro que le llega hasta en comienzo de estómago, una polera, una falda con bolsillos con calzas cortas, calcetines largos y botas pero todas de color verde (n/a: de seguro pasara lo mismo que ha sora en kh 2 ¬¬)

**No creo que le vaya ese color - ** digo flora cambiando el color a rojo

**Yo digo que azul – **digo primavera cambiándolo a azul

**No este – **digo fauna cambiándolo en verde

Y así paso el traje fue cambiando de color hasta que yui digo.

**Perdón si es molestia pero podrían decidirse ya – **digo yui con reproche

**Oh lo siento bueno queridas un, dos, tres - ** digo flora y las tres lanzaron tres luces cambiando el color de las ropas ahora la chaqueta llevaba color azul en los hombros y los bordes de los bolsillos y lo demás celeste, su polera era de color morada con partes de color lila, su falda al igual que su chaqueta sus bolsillos eran azules y lo demás de la falda celeste, las calzas eran negras al igual que las calcetas y las botas eran de color café.

**Te ves espléndida querida – **digo flora

**Muchas gracias – **

**Esas ropas no son normales querida tienen poderes que iras encontrando con el paso de tu viaje – **digo fauna

**Entendido y gracias – **digo dirigiéndose a la otra habitación

Al entrar al vestíbulo principal vio a yen sid y ha sora que al verlo se sintió mucho más tranquila sin darse cuenta

**Es bueno verte de nuevo yui – **le digo yen sid cuando entro al vestíbulo

**Si ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú debes ser sora muchas gracias por ayudarme –** digomirando a sora

**No hay de que –**

**Yui vas a ir a buscar a tus hermanos no – **digo yen sid

**Si de seguro deben de estar en alguna parte – **

**Pero necesitaras ayuda, sora podrías ayudarla a encontrarlos – **

**Claro, **_**además que le prometí a su hermana que la protegería **_**– **digo sora con lo último pensándolo

**Muchas gracias sora – **digo yui con una sonrisa

**Bueno es porque somos amigos no – **digo sora sonriendo

**Yui, sora antes de iros no han sentido como si hayan olvidado a alguien muy importante – **les pregunto yen sid

**Si de algún modo – **

**Yo también pero no logro recordarla – **

**Puede ser que algunos de sus recuerdos estén sellados y como avancen su viaje irán recuperándolos, yui junto a eso tu iras obteniendo otra vez tus habilidades que de seguro no las recuerdas –**

**Cierto no las recuerdo – **

**Bueno porque no vamos primero a las islas destino podríamos pedirles algo de ayuda a unos amigos míos – **digo sora

**Es buena idea vamos, muchas gracias maestro yen sid – **digo yui haciendo reverencia al igual que sora

**Buena suerte en su viaje – **digo yen sid viendo cómo se iban

_**Espero que recuperen los recuerdos del uno hacia el otro**_** – **pensó yen sid

* * *

Hola amigos como pueden ver este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado también pueden darme ideas para mejorar nos vemos X3


End file.
